


My fairy of shampoo

by Ninjaturtle1



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaturtle1/pseuds/Ninjaturtle1
Summary: Yeonjun falls head over heels for a man that he sees in a shampoo commercial and Taehyun starts to think that his Hyung is not alright in the brain for falling in love with a man he hasn't even met until the same happens to him. Ning Ning is starting to get sick and tired of helping his hyungs with their love lives.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. The TV screen

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Fairy of Shampoo if you haven't already it's soooo good! I hope you like my work :)

It was peaceful and quiet Saturday morning until Yeonjun got harshly woken up by none other than the infamous Huening Kai. 

"What the heck Ning Ning! There's no school today, why did you wake me up?" Yeonjun groaned.

"Hyung did you already forget the pinky promise you gave me after you "accidentally" washed my plushie with all of your pink clothes? I admit the plushie still looks hella cute, but it was white because I liked it that way! Anyhow stop being lazy and get changed. Taehyun Hyung made us pancakes, so get up and let's eat!" Huening said excitedly.

"Do I really have to watch My Little Pony with you for five straight hours. I mean isn't that show for little kids?" Yeonjun questioned after he got out of his bed.

Huening look into his Hyung's eyes with a smile and said, "Who do you think you're talking to Hyung? I'm THE cutie Huening Kai and you owe me after all. So get ready! The show starts at 8:00 am and if you're not in the living room at that time I will scream." (insert traumatic flashback of dolphin shrieks)

"Aish this kid will be the death of me" Yeonjun mumbled. And in the distance, he heard the younger state " But you still love me!"

Yeonjun shook his head after hearing the other's remark and started to get changed by removing his PJ's and putting on the pink shirt that caused this whole mess and a pair of ripped jeans. 'Why did I make that promise... At least I look good' Yeonjun thought. He removed his phone from his charger and started to head downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Hyung " said Taehyun as he flipped a pancake on the stove, " could you tell Ning Ning that we actually don't have any more chocolate milk powder and that I didn't it hide from him on purpose"

"I don't know Taehyun.. you do seem awfully suspicious?" Yeonjun smirked.

"Hyung will literally punch you for saying that. It's not funny." Taehyun stated, eyes still focused on the pancakes.

"Fine fine fine. Whatever it is you desire King Taehyun." Yeonjun smiled, " Ning Ning, Taehyunie didn't hide anything, you know he's too serious for that. We'll buy some more after watching your show. Okay?"

"Okay! Hyung!" Huening shouted mouth stuffed with pancakes.

Yeonjun sat down at the table and started to cut his pancakes. Days like these were nice. Where he could just goof off with his best friends and have silly quarrels with them. As he started to chew his first bite of pancakes, he heard Taehyun say " Guys I'm going to buy groceries after breakfast since it turns out we are out of more than just chocolate milk powder! Don't destroy anything while I'm gone. Okay"

"Okay!" replied the pair as they heard the door close.

... 

" And that's why Pinkie Pie is my favorite!" Kai exclaimed after the credits of episode 9 rolled.

" I see myself as Rainbow Dash type of guy" Yeonjun chuckled at the statement that he just made.

" Let me refill the popcorn bucket as the commercials run! Do you want anything else Hyung?" Huening Kai said as he got up from the couch.

" Just a soda is fine Ning Ning. Hurry! You don't want to miss the intro now, do you?" Yeonjun shouted as the younger was already in the kitchen.

Yeonjun sat on the couch with a Twilight Sparkle plushie in his hand because as Huening stated " You have to respect the cuteness that is these ponies!". Yeonjun laughed at the childlike nature that Huening had. As he returned his gaze back to the silver screen, he could not believe his eyes. There on the screen was what Yeonjun could describe as the man of his dreams. His light blue hair, fair skin, plump lips, and large eyes made him look so magical in Yeonjun's eyes. He stared intently at the man, hearing every single soft phrase that he spoke. When the commercial ended, he felt his heart beat rapidly and a blush form on his face. ' Did I just see a fairy?' he thought with his mind still on cloud nine.

" Hyung are you okay? Why are you so red?" Ning Ning replied with worry; snack and drinks still in hand.

"Huening, I think I'm in love with a fairy..." Yeonjun said dazedly.


	2. A Colored Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun is infatuated with a stranger from TV, Huening just wanted to watch little magical ponies, and Taehyun knew that something would break if left those two alone... he just didn't expect it to be Yeonjun's sanity.

" What happened to Yeonjun hyung while I was gone, Ning Ning? Why is he acting so... strange?" Taehyun questioned the younger.

" I don't know hyung? I went to get a refill of snacks from the kitchen and all of a sudden I see him like this. He keeps saying that he's in love with a fairy from TV. Honestly, I think this is just an excuse to stop seeing My Little Pony with me." Kai huffed

"You both know that I can hear you, right? And no I'm not crazy, strange, injured, sick, or trying to make up an excuse to get out of watching My Little Pony. I honestly think I saw fairy or at least a man that looks like one. I guess you could say it was love at first sight?" Yeonjun said with a lovesick look in his eyes.

"Oh my Namjesus! Yeonjun hyung does this mean you're the new Cinderella? Or the new Prince Charming? Can I be your animal sidekick and Taehyunnie can be the fairy godmother!" Huening exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"First of all, calm down Huening this is no fairy tale; second, love at first sight doesn't exist in the real world, and third, did you really think I would let your disrespect slide Ning Ning, it's Taehyun hyung to you " Taehyun said with a serious expression while flicking the younger's forehead.

" I guess I must be living a fantasy then ... because I'm in love" Yeonjun uttered quietly, "Ning Ning, Taehyun please help me find my real-life fairy."

" Fine Hyung, I guess there's no saying no to you, right?" Taehyun exhaled with the smallest hint of annoyance.

"Yeet! Let's find Yeonjun his fairy man!" Kai said hopping around the room.

....

Yeonjun and the others were on their phones trying to find Yeonjun's dream man. Well... more like only Kai because Yeonjun got distracted after he found his fairy's pictures online and it turns out that Mr. non-believer also fell knees deep for a man he found while searching online. The karma right?

" Okay, Hyungs! What info have you found on Mr. Fairy man? Hyungs?" Huening snapped his fingers in front of hyungs until he decided to start screaming.

" What the heckle Ning Ning? Why'd you scream" Yeonjun stated annoyed

"Don't tell me got lost in your future lover's eyes? yeesh hyung? Anyhow Taehyun hyung, what your excuse?" Ning Ning asked while staring at his serious hyung.

"Uhhh... So all I'm saying is that I retract my past statement towards Yeonjun hyung...Don't ask anymore" Taehyun pleaded

Yeonjun and Huening widened their eyes and stared at each other after listening to what Taehyun just said. 'Did this dummy also fall in love' Ning Ning thought. Not a second passed after this thought when Huening lunged after Taehyun's phone and exposed what Taehyun had been seeing. There in his hands was a picture of a man their age with platinum hair and chocolate-colored eyes. Taehyun had a stare with the intent to strangle and Yeonjun just has a shocked expression.

" Hyung you too!?! Do I have to take care of two lovesick puppies now?" Huening gasped," At least he also works with Yeonjun hyung's fairy".

" Give me back my phone you brat! And what do you mean by also?" said Taehyun while also tilting his head.

" So Fairy man and your living contradiction work as actors at a company called Bighit entertainment. By the way, hyung, don't get mad at me, at least I actually did my work. Anyhow the company building isn't far from here. It's only a 15 min drive, so what do guys say?" Huening proposed.

" Yes! Thanks, Ning Ning! I promise to buy you a new plushie after this." Yeonjun gleefully yelled while Taehyun only nodded shyly.

" You better remember your promise hyung " said a grinning Huening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellow MOAs! I hope you're having a nice day :)


	3. From this moment on, I will love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin thinks that today will just be a normal day like any other, while Beomgyu rejects the idea entirely. He is determined to make this day as unordinary as possible. Luckily for him, an unexpected trio will enter their lives and never let things be plain and simple again.

The Bighit entertainment building was a large space that was modernly designed with who knows how many levels and at least one fake plant near the entrance. The walls were a pearl white, while the flooring was covered with porcelain tiles. Since it was an early morning everything was quiet except for the occasional typing of the secretary or the classical music played through the building's speaker system. Indeed everything was quite silent until two peaceful giants opened the glass doors. The company's most successful actors entered the building with bags swung across their backs and a persistent chatter emanating from them.

"Gyu, can you just accept the fact that today is just going to be another normal day? I mean our schedules are the same as always and nothing special has happened." Soobin told the younger as they strolled towards the front desk.

" Nope Hyung! I do not believe in this possibility at all. I mean our lives have been bland enough. Sure we're great actors and all but haven't you ever wanted anything more? I could still sign us up for those skydiving classes later today if you want to?" Beomgyu exclaimed ecstatically.

" No, Beomgyu for the fifth time today I do not want to fall out of a plane for no reason besides you feeling bored. I honestly think the simplicity in our lives is enjoyable enough. As long as I have a great friend like you and a cupboard filled with food at home, I'm happy with life. Anyhow, let's hurry up and check-in so we can get to sound booths sooner. Remember we have had to record a jingle for that new shampoo ad we're in." Soobin replied

"Fine hyung, but mark my words, something interesting will happen today whether I have to force it or not!" Beomgyu remarked with a determined look in his eyes.

"Hehe okay Gyu, but remember to be calm this isn't your personal playground. Now let's down to business", Soobin laughed as he checked both of them in and ushered Beomgyu to the elevators.

...

" Hueningkai you sure this is the right place? I don't want to walk into such a pristine place for no reason." Yeonjun questioned the younger while eyeing the structure.

" Yeah, you sure Ning Ning? I don't want to make a fool out of myself." Taehyun added.

"Yes, I'm sure hyungs! Do you doubt the skills that THE cutie Hueningkai possesses!?!" complained an annoyed Ning Ning, with his phone in hand.

"Yeah..." answered the other two.

" Oh come on you big babies! Let's go meet your future husbands!" teased the younger.

The doors of the building opened exposing the group of friends to cool air from within. As Kai marched up to the front desk to ask about who they were looking for, Soobin and Taehyun still had blushing red faces after what Huening said. ' Future husband' repeatedly though Yeonjun. He was brought back to earth after he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He looked back to a tomato red Taehyun.

"Hyung I'm going to find the bathroom to... chill down for a bit. It's really h-h-hot here, isn't it? If Ning Ning asks just tell him that I'll be back in a bit!" blurted a flustered Taehyun as he fast-walked to the closest restroom.

"Okay...?" replied a confuzzled Yeonjun thinking, ' Did he just stutter?'.

"Hey Hyung! Hey!" screamed Hueningkai while waving his hands in front of Yeonjun, " Guess what? Apparently it's almost time for them to head home, so we should be able to speak to them as they go!"

" You sure this isn't borderline stalker-ish behavior Ning Ning?" asked Yeonjun with his eyebrow raised

"Not if it's for love! Now sit down. They should be here in five minutes. Anyway, let's start discussing that new plushie you promised me!" squealed an excited Ning Ning. 

Yeonjun just rubbed his temples. ' What am I going to do with this child? I hope Taehyunnie comes back soon..." he thought while listening to Huening discuss why he wanted a 20ft tall plushie. 

....

'Why am I doing this!?! Aren't I suppose to be the mature one of the group? Ugh! Curse you... damn heart and the feelings you give me!' thought Taehyun while splashing water all over his face to cool down

Out of the blue, Taehyun felt a poke on his shoulder and heard a nervous voice from his side say, " Are you ok? You look a bit sick." 

" Yeah I'm f-fine..." Taehyun stuttered as he turned around and realized that it was the angelic man that he had come to meet. ' Is this really happening!?! Why does he look better in person!?! Oh, shoot!?! Did I really just stutter in front of him!?!' Taehyun mentally smacked himself while also turning a deeper shade of red. 

" You sure dude? By the looks of it, you seem to have gotten worse... Do you have a fever? You know what I'll just take you to my hyung! He'll definitely know what to do!" replied a worried Beomgyu while also taking his hand. ' He's really cute and attractive! I hope he gets better, right now his face is almost the same shade as his red hair! Anyhow, I have to get him to hyung as soon as possible. At least now, my day is interesting. Take that Soobin hyung!' thought Gyu as he headed towards the door holding the stranger's hand. 

' I think my heart is going to explode' mentally stated Taehyun as he and Beomgyu headed towards the lobby

.....

Yeonjun felt a nudge from Hueningkai and turned to face him.

" Hyung don't panic, but I have just spotted your real-life fairy." whispered Hueningkai while pointing to the left. 

" Oh my gosh! Ning Ning what should I do! Help me!" Yeonjun sputtered out quietly. 

" I know Hyung! Don't worry I got this!" Huening assured his hyung. 

All of a sudden Yeonjun got pulled by Ning Ning until they were in front of the blue-haired man. Yeonjun felt his face heat up as Huening struck up a conversation with the tall actor.

"Excuse me, Mr. Choi Soobin? Hello, we're huge fans of your acting and we were wondering if we could invite you to a cafe for a cup of coffee? Right Yeonjun hyung!" asked the youngest while nudging his hyung 

" Uh... Y-Y-Yes... I mean you're so handso- great at your work and we were very inspired by you." stammered a lovesick Yeonjun while trying not to stare at the man in front of him. 

"Sure! You guys are very dedicated for coming directly to my work building and waiting for me. Can we just wait a few minutes for my friend Beomgyu? I'm certain he would like to meet new people." replied Soobin with a smile. ' The yellow-haired guy is really cute! The name Yeonjun really suits him. Looks like today is my lucky day! Free coffee and a cute fan! I guess Gyu was right all along.' thought Soobin as he was being pierced by cupid's arrow. 

All of the sudden they heard loud footsteps from behind. As they turned their heads back, they could not believe their eyes. There they saw a beet red Taehyun holding hands with a worried Beomgyu. While Hueningkai put his thumbs up for Taehyun and Yeonjun facepalmed, Soobin began to interrogate his friend. 

" What's wrong Gyu? Why does that guy look so sick?" asked Soobin with his gaze focused on Taehyun 

" I don't know Hyung? I found him in the bathroom rinsing his face with cold water. Think he has gotten worse though because I touched his cheek and it was burning." exclaimed Beomgyu with his hand still holding Taehyun's. 

"He's perfectly fine! He just ate some really spicy food after we told him that he couldn't handle it. Oh hyung! You and your stubbornness honestly." Huening fibbed. 'You will owe me after this hyung" 

"Oh, okay then... Well, Gyu guess what? These fine gentlemen just offered to buy us some coffee. You coming?" said Soobin pointing toward Yeonjun and Ning Ning. 

" If it's free count me in! Is cherry red boy coming too? Oops, I forgot to let go of your hand sorry." replied Beomgyu. 

" Yes! I'm coming too I mean..." blurted Taehyun while thinking 'cherry red boy? Looks like I'm done for! Why is he so precious...' 

Meanwhile in the mind of the one and only Ning Ning, 'My hyungs really are hopeless... Good thing they have me! Now then, let's see what happens.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi cuties! So what did you think about this chapter! I hope I did well... anyhow have a fantastic day ^O^


	4. My one and only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pep talk time from THE cutie Hueningkai for Yeonjun and Taehyun before going into the cafe. Will they be able to survive? While that happens, Soobin and Beomgyu talk about the most important things in life... bread and boys.

The five boys had finally arrived at their destination, a small and comfy cafe called, The Magic Shop. The cafe was a brightly lit place with a homey and rustic feel. The coffee place was known for many things like it's hot baristas and waiters, heavenly pastries or it's great tasting coffee, but its most renowned aspect was it's apparent ability to grant certain lucky people a wish when they wrote it down on their coffee cups. Just as Taehyun was about to pull open the wooden door, Hueningkai grabbed his wrist with lighting speed, surprising all of the older ones in return.

" What the heck Hueningkai!?!" responded Taehyun with the utmost confusion.

" Yeonjun hyung, Taehyun hyung! I forgot to tell you guys something important in private. Soobin hyung, Beomgyu hyung, you guys can start ordering by yourselves if you want to! We should be done in about three minutes." insisted a desperate Ning Ning.

" Sure Hueningkai. Hurry though, you guys are the ones treating us after all." giggled a joyful Gyu as he pushed Soobinnie inside.

" Okay, hyungs! Here is my pep talk to you lovesick birds before you enter the battlefield." Beamed an excited Huening. 

" Pep talk? I think we'll be fine Ning Ning. We can't be that bad... right?" doubted Yeonjun while looking at Hueningkai 

" Haha. Are you sure about that hyung?" chuckled Ning Ning, "I mean until like five minutes ago, Taehyun hyung was the same shade of red as a strawberry every time Beomgyu hyung spoke to him. Oh, don't even get me started with you hyung! You kept getting so lost into Soobin hyung's eyes that you almost tripped like five times while we were coming here! Luckily I was able to save you two hopeless cases before they could start to suspect anything." 

" Okay Huening! We believe you. Now, whats the game plan" Taehyun said determined 

" You guys have to be or at least act confident! Just think about what you can do to impress Soobin and Beomgyu hyung! And you two need to have at least a proper conversation with them. Before now, all you guys have done is stutter in every single sentence that you have spoken to them. Taehyun try to act like how you normally do, maybe this will help with your blushing issue since you are almost always so nonchalant. Just try to talk to Beomgyu hyung like a normal person, ok? Yeonjun hyung your approach will be completely different since you're not serious like Taehyun hyung... I got it!" yelped Hueningkai with his finger in the air," You have to be the biggest flirt ever! That way you can seem extremely confident to Soobin hyung and win his heart! Honestly, sometimes I surprise myself with how smart I can be!" He patted his back while saying that. 

"Are you certain this will work Ning Ning?" asked Yeonjun with a nervous tone. 

" I positive that this plan will help you win over you fairy, hyung!" Hueningkai answered Yeonjun while grabbing his shoulders and staring into his eyes, " I promise on my most favorite plushie, hyung that this will work!" 

" Fine... It's not like we have any other option anyway" stated Taehyun while looking at the other two. 

"Let's go in now! We can't leave your crushes waiting for so long!" announced Hueningkai as he began to open the cafe door. 

... 

As Beomgyu led Soobin to the line of people ordering, Soobin began to think,' I wonder what's so important that they had to talk about... I hope it's nothing bad. This place is pretty nice though.' He was taken out of his thoughts pretty rapidly by a poke to his cheek.

"Now that I got your attention hyung. What do think about Yeonjun hyung? Do you like him?" Beomgyu questioned the older. 

Soobin widened his eyes when he heard his words, " What do mean Gyu!?! I mean he is really nice for inviting us that's all...." 

Beomgyu stood in front of him," Don't try to lie to me hyung! Besides, I already saw how you looked at him while we were walking over here! Your eyes literally had stars when staring at him!" 

" You're one to talk Beomgyu. Did you really think that I wouldn't hear you sweet-talking to Taehyun? I honestly think you gave him at least ten new nicknames while coming here..." muttered Soobin as he pointed at Beomgyu. 

" Fine... Let's talk about food instead since we'll just end up embarrassing each other in the end. So how much bread are you planning to purchase today, my dear Soobinnie hyung?" 

" I thought you would never ask my dearest friend, Beomgyu. I'm thinking at least five of each type that they sell. I've heard rumors that the bread sold here tastes like a piece of heaven and I can't wait to taste it for myself!" gushed Soobin while placing his hands on his cheeks.

Beomgyu grinned at his hyung's clear obsession," What are you going to drink with all that bread hyung? We did come here for some coffee after all." 

" Maybe an iced coffee? Beomgyu look it's our turn!" responded Soobin. 

Beomgyu turned around to meet eyes with what only he could explain as the sunshine in human form. The man behind the counter had the brightest heart-shaped smile with a purple apron that boasted his white, plastic name tag. 

"Welcome to the Magic Shop cafe! My name is Hoseok and I'll be your cashier for today! May I take your order!" exclaimed a hyper Hoseok. 

"We'll have an iced coffee, a hot chocolate, and five of each type of bread that you sell." replied Beomgyu with the most stoic expression on his face. 

Hoseok just raised his eyebrow at the unexpected order, "Someone must really like bread, hehe! Is that all?" 

"Please add an expresso and two caramel macchiatos to that order!" shouted Ning Ning. 

Soobin and Beomgyu turned their heads back to see the trio that they had been waiting for. 

" Sorry for making you guys wait, especially, you Binnie! Good thing we came in at the right time!" apologized Yeonjun as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Soobin slightly blushed at Yeonjun's gesture," It's no problem at all, Yeonjun hyung." 

" That'll be $112.50! Are you paying with cash or credit?" gleefully stated Hoseok 

Yeonjun handed his credit card to the sunny worker as Taehyun and Hueningkai tried to process what he just said, " Credit please!" 

"Alrighty then! We'll work to get your order out as soon as possible! Our waiters will bring the food and drinks to your table as soon as they are done!" chirped Hoseok. He then proceeded to turn around and call out to his coworkers. " Namjoon ah! My sweet Suga hyung! We have a big order today! I'll start to prepare the pastries while you two work on the drinks, okay!

" I thought I told you to stop calling me that Hoseok! It's embarrassing..." answered a shorter, dark-haired man that was working at the coffee machine 

Hoseok giggled as he turned around to help the others with the order. 

" Hyungs let's sit at this table near the window!" yelped Ning Ning as he pointed toward the table. ' I hope my plan turns out perfectly...' 

As the five boys began to take their seats, Yeonjun noticed that Hueningkai purposefully interjected himself in between Taehyun and himself as to make sure that they were right next to their respective crushes. 'Huening is sneaky as always... Okay, remember Yeonjun! Confident, cool, and flirtatious! Those are your goals!' he thought as he looked forward. 

While the lemon head thought this, Taehyun had his own poker face and wandering mind,' This is just normal day. You can do this! Act normal and everything will be fine... Just try to avoid his face as much as possible...' 

"Taehyun is everything alright? I was just wondering if you guys talked about something serious since you stayed outside to talk in private. I hope nothing bad happened." asked Beomgyu with worry in his eyes. 

Taehyun responded," Everything's good Gyu. Nothing bad has happened at all at least to my knowledge. Anyways, I doubt anything terrible happening since we're with you guys.", while trying to avoid Beomgyu's gaze, 'He's so caring too! Why is he so wonderful...' 

"Okie Dokie then.", Beomgyu then turned to Soobin, "Hyung don't you have something to say to Yeonjun hyung?" 

Soobin mumbled, "I was about to get to that Beomgyu.", he then tapped Yeonjun's shoulder, "Thank you Hyung for buying all that bread that I ordered! I'm sorry for getting so much... I was going to pay but then you came out of nowhere and just swiped your card. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Soobin said as he tilted his head

" It's no problem Soobinnine! We did invite you both to come with us after all. Who would ever make such a cutie pay anyways? " Yeonjun gushed while smiling, " Why did you get so much bread though?" 

" That's because he's obsessed with it hyung! If it were up to him, he would live off a pure bread diet." Beomgyu chimed in. 

Soobin glared at the younger and flicked his forehead, "Hey! You didn't have to say that! Bread is just my favorite food and is superior to any other. That's all..." 

" If that's the case, it's my pleasure to buy so much for you. If you ever have any more cravings, it would be my honor to buy you more Binnie!" said Yeonjun while winking at Soobin, causing the other to go red. 

The quintet were then interrupted by two handsome waiters who had their order in their hands. The pink-haired one with broad shoulders spoke out with drinks in their hands, "Here's are your drinks and food! Thank you for waiting!". The younger one with brown hair then commented on their order, " You guys must have literally thought "let's get this bread" when coming here, huh? Right, Jin hyung?" The older one just rubbed their temples, said sorry to boys, and then scolded the younger," Just wait until Jimin hears this. He's going to take all of your banana milk away after learning about you've done." The gang just stared confused as they saw the younger waiter being dragged to the back by the older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just found our Just Dance games for the Wii today, so I'm quite tired even though all I did was flail my arms around like an idiot... Anyways, enough about my physical incompetence... I hope yall liked this chapter :)


End file.
